1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display module for a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display modules are widely used in display devices. With a huge growth of the market of display devices, the design of display modules used in display devices is getting more and more diversified to comply with the requirements on the functions and the appearances of display devices.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional display module for a flat display device. The conventional display module 80 includes a frame 10, a display panel 30, a hollow rectangular-shaped (e.g. □-shaped) twin adhesive tape 40, and a light source module 91. As shown in FIG. 1B, the display panel 30 is adhered to the frame 10 by the □-shaped twin adhesive tape 40. More particularly, the bottom face of the display panel 30 is supported by the rim 11 of the frame 10 that extends inward, wherein the display panel 30 and the rim 11 are adhered by the □-shaped twin adhesive tape 40 disposed between them.
Regarding the conventional display module, the adhesiveness of the □-shaped twin adhesive tape 40 is limited. The adherence may be insufficient for a large scale flat display device due to the larger display panel 30. On the other hand, for middle and small scale flat display device, a □-shaped twin adhesive tape 40 having smaller width is used to comply with less frame width. Therefore, the adhering area becomes smaller and more likely to cause the problem of insufficient adherence to display panel 30.